


Higginsweek 2020

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Here are my works for Higginsweek! The prompts are as follows:Chapter 1: Competition / FoodChapter 2: Building / OutfitsChapter 3: Flowers / TogetherChapter 4: Family / ApologyChapter 5: Warm / ChildhoodChapter 6: Rest / FutureChapter 7: AU of choice
Relationships: Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia), Male Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 1: Competition / Food

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to contribute to Higgins Week! Even just one work is better than none! Here's the link to rules/information about it: https://higginsweek2020.tumblr.com/post/626270634812604416/its-finally-here-make-sure-to-share-and-follow

“Higgins! Good afternoon!” Thomas greeted, showing up at Higgins’ workshop with a grin and a wave.

“What are you doing here?” Higgins questioned, refusing to look up from his workbench to acknowledge Thomas, but that didn’t exactly deter the fellow builder.

“Just dropping off some lunch for you!” Thomas said. “Jeremiah and I had leftovers, and it’d be a shame not to share! Besides, I know you get caught up in your work and forget to eat, and the best competition is in tip-top shape, right?”

Thomas set down a bento box on Higgins’ workbench, and Higgins caught a glimpse of Thomas’ hand as he did so. Then, Thomas’ hand was suddenly on Higgins’ shoulder, making Higgins freeze up at the casual touch.

“Take care of yourself, alright?” Thomas advised. “Don’t want my competition to be going easy on me any time soon!”

“...Right,” Higgins responded as Thomas left, and he looked down at the bento box. His stomach growled.

...Well, it wouldn’t do to let food go to waste, now would it?

Higgins ignored the warm feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the food.


	2. Chapter 2: Building / Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a drawing instead of a drabble for Day 2! Some Higgins outfit concept drawings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what ur favorite outfit is!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
